Kokutō
Kokutō is a Togabito that is determined to escape Hell and the true main antagonist of Bleach: Hell Chapter. History Past When Kokutō was still a human, his younger sister was killed and he killed her murderer in revenge, This resulted in his descent into Hell for all eternity. But Kokutō watched Hollow Ichigo’s battle with Ulquiorra Cifer and planned to use his power to escape Hell. Aiding Ichigo When Gunjō was taking Ichigo Kurosaki’s sisters, Karin and Yuzu, Kokutō appeared, cutting off his arm and saving Karin. Shuren and Gunjō recognized him and Kokutō said he was tired of watching them do whatever they wanted. Shuren and Gunjō attacked him, but Kokutō was easily able to fight them and Shuren ordered his ally to retreat. The rift they were trying to leave through earlier opened and they managed to escape with Yuzu. Ichigo grabbed Kokutō and began angrily asking him what he knew about Shuren and his comrades and where they took Yuzu. However the Togabito told him to calm down, but Ichigo demanded that Kokutō answer his questions immediately. Rukia managed to calm Ichigo down and while Orihime healed Yasutora “Chad” Sado, Rukia began questioning Kokutō. She asked him if the chain he was wearing was a Hell’s Chain and he said that it was before telling them his name and that he was a Togabito as well. Rukia asked Kokutō why he helped them fight the other Togabito and he replied that he wasn’t helping them, he just disliked Shuren and his comrades. Ichigo demanded that Kokutō bring him to Hell since Yuzu could die there, which the Togabito confirmed since the air in Hell was toxic for humans. Kokutō briefly described Hell, before asking Ichigo if he still wanted to go there and Ichigo said he had to save Yuzu. Kokutō agreed to go with him and his friends since he wanted to teach Shuren and his comrades a lesson. Renji Abarai asked him why he fought other Togabito and Kokutō replied that he didn’t like them, which earned one enemies in Hell. Rukia pointed out that he must have committed heinous crimes like the other denizens of Hell and Kokutō said he deserved it for what he’d done in life, sadly saying that people did evil things for those that they loved. He opened the Hell Gate and he, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Uryu Ishida ended up in the first level of Hell. Kokutō said that Shuren’s base was at the lowest level of Hell and they began heading deeper. As they went, Ichigo noticed people watching them and Kokutō revealed they were also Togabito, explaining that they kept their abilities in Hell to try and fight Hell’s guards. But this was just to fill them with despair since the guards were apparently invincible and eventually it made them “brain dead” and wanting to die. However some resisted anyway, their memories and resentment keeping them going. Suddenly Kokutō said “they” had found them and one of the Kushanāda, a guardian of Hell, appeared. It devoured several Togabito and attacked the group, who tried to retreat only to find themselves surrounded by the Kushanāda. Ichigo managed to use his Getsuga Tensho to destroy them, his Hollow Mask suddenly materializing on his face. Kokutō asked if that was Hollow power, which Ichigo confirmed, and the Togabito said the air in Hell was probably affecting Ichigo, bringing out his dormant Hollow powers. They eventually came to an empty space and Kokutō told them to ignore it and just jump. They jumped off, landing in Hell’s second level on a stone flower and Ichigo asked Kokutō if this was where Yuzu was. But Garogai, Taikon, and Gunjō arrived and they began to fight with Ichigo and his friends having even more trouble. Kokutō explained that now that they were not wearing the cloaks they were wearing in the Human World, they were much stronger. Eventually Kokutō informed Ichigo that Yuzu was further away and he and Ichigo went on ahead while Uryu, Rukia, and Renji dealt with the Togabito. Reaching Shuren Kokutō and Ichigo descended to the bottom of the sea in the second level and ended up in a wasteland full of pools of yellow liquid. The Togabito said that they only had to get through this area to reach the base and since Shuren’s comrades were fighting Ichigo’s friends, the defenses would be weak. However a Kushanāda reached out for them and Kokutō pushed Ichigo away, before trying to attack it. The guardian smashed the Togabito to the ground and his arm was burned by some of the liquid from the pools getting on it. The Kushanāda grabbed chains from seeming thin air, which were linked to Kokutō, but Ichigo sliced through the guardian’s arm with a Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo then used Shunpo to get the Togabito away from the liquid and asked him if he was okay. Kokutō said he was fine, before grunting in pain, and told Ichigo to just leave him there since the pain was common in Hell. Ichigo asked Kokutō why he was helping him and the Togabito revealed he’d had a sister once, but she’d been killed, which he blamed himself for so he was willing to undergo any danger for her. Kokutō told Ichigo not to let Yuzu suffer like his sister did and when Ichigo looked surprised, the Togabito said it must not have been convincing to hear that from a heartless creature like a Togabito. Kokutō said they had to hurry or else Ichigo would be letting all his friends down, before they headed down to the next level. The two headed down a staircase shrouded in mist, which brought them to an opening in the waterfall of yellow liquid, finally leading to the final level of Hell. The ground was covered in black sand and Ichigo sensed spiritual energy from it, prompting Kokutō to explain that the sand was full of spiritual energy from Togabito bones. He went on to explain that the constant assault by Kushanāda made the Togabito lose their will, allowing their bodies to rot before being consumed by the fires of Hell and this was their resting place. Kokutō explained that freedom did not exist anywhere and when Ichigo pointed out that the Togabito came to Karakura Town, Kokutō replied that the Kushanāda’s gaze extended even to the Human World. He then asked Ichigo to free him from Hell after Yuzu was saved, much to Ichigo’s surprise, and Kokutō said he wanted to be reborn so as to see his sister and apologize to her. Ichigo said he would do it if he could and Kokutō apologized for the request, before the two ran over one last hill to where Yuzu was. Shuren was waiting for them and Kokutō asked him if he planned to fight the two of them alone, but Shuren reminded them that Togabito didn’t die in Hell. Kokutō realized what he was up to, but not before Shuren summoned the reincarnated Garogai, Taikon, and Gunjō, who’d be beaten by Renji, Uryu, and Rukia earlier. Kokutō said Togabito couldn’t be revived that fast, but Gunjō replied that what he knew could change and attacked him. Kokutō told Ichigo to save Yuzu and not worry about him, while he took on Garogai, Taikon, and Gunjō. He managed to slash Garogai in half before being caught by Gunjō’s tentacles above lava and ended up getting impaled by more of them. Taikon said Kokutō couldn’t win now, but he just told Taikon to shut up and threw his sword at the fat Togabito. Taikon just swallowed it, laughing, but Kokutō pulled on his Hell Chains, pulling him into the lava. Kokutō then declared it was over and leapt into the lava, taking Gunjō with him. Revealing his True Colors However, after Ichigo defeated Shuren, Kokutō reappeared, throwing his sword into Ichigo and asked him how he was doing. He proceeded to pull it out, telling Ichigo to shut up when he cried out in pain. He asked Kokutō why, but the Togabito replied that he did it for the same reason that Shuren and his comrades did. Kokutō suddenly noticed Shuren trying to revive and called him a nuisance that wouldn’t stay dead for a few moments, before attacking him. Ichigo asked Kokutō why he betrayed him, but the Togabito replied that everything was going according to plan and they were all helping him, telling Ichigo to Hollowfy and help him and reminding him of his promise. Ichigo then asked about Kokutō’s sister and the Togabito said that was true, explaining he’d killed her murderer, which was why he was in Hell. Shuren began trying to get up again and Kokutō angrily assaulted him, declaring he wanted everyone to have a taste of his pain since his sister would never come back. Kokutō then pulled away his bandages to reveal the left side of his face was severely burned and disfigured and explained he’d tried to escape a number of times, only to be beaten by the Kushanāda and brought back. But Kokutō had seen a memory of Ichigo in his Hollow form fighting Ulquiorra Cifer and told Shuren and his minions about it. Kokutō then declared he had to get out of Hell no matter what and he didn’t care if it even made Hell and the Human World fuse together. Rukia, Uryu, and Renji showed up, but Kokutō was able to easily defeat each of them. Ichigo angrily attacked the Togabito as Kokutō goaded him on, telling him to let loose all of his hatred and anger. Eventually the Togabito grabbed Yuzu and showed Ichigo that she couldn’t resist Hell’s miasma anymore and a Hell Chain was growing from her chest. Unable to take failing, Ichigo’s rage and spiritual energy built and Kokutō dropped Yuzu, having finally gotten what he wanted. Ichigo caught Yuzu and took her to safety, before transforming into his Hollow form. He fired a powerful Cero at Kokutō, but he dodged, allowing the blast to destroy some of his chains. He noted that Shuren and the others thought destroying Hell’s Gate would free them, but they were wrong, it was their chains that imprisoned them. Ichigo fired another Cero and Kokutō blocked it with an energy shield, protecting himself while more of his chains were destroyed, leaving only one. The explosion managed to reach all the way to the top of Hell, blasting Hell’s Gate open. Ichigo charged a final Cero, but Renji intervened, cutting off one of Ichigo’s horns and making the Cero explode harmlessly. Kokutō leapt towards Ichigo to stop Renji, but Renji used a special, one-time use Kido spell. Ichigo was surrounded by a blue light and Kokutō, unable to reach him in time, asked what was going on, only for Renji to smirk and say it served him right. Ichigo began floating upwards as his Hollow Mask broke away, holding on to Yuzu and Kokutō could only watch in despair as his only hope for escape disappeared, screaming “NO!!!!” Facing Ichigo Again Kokutō was sitting on a tower surrounded by lava when he noticed lightning in the sky and saw Ichigo, plunging down towards him. Kokutō was pleased that Ichigo was back and when he landed on the ground, the Togabito said he’d thought he’d have to come to the human world for Ichigo to cut his chains, but never expected Ichigo to come to him. Kokutō asked him if he’d come for revenge, but much to his surprise, Ichigo said Yuzu was fine, prompting the Togabito to ask why he’d come. Ichigo said he’d come for Rukia, Renji, and Uryu but Kokutō scornfully said that the Shinigami didn’t know Hell very well. He said that Hell had already bound them in chains, turning toward a tree of bones, where Renji and Uryu were bound in chains and rotting. Kokutō explained that Hell hadn’t taken them yet, but he wasn’t in any hurry since Rukia was ready to be resurrected. Rukia then emerged from the lava, with a Hell Chain wrapped around her and a white version of her outfit. Kokutō grabbed her Hell Chain and pulled her towards him, saying that Hell had a simple rule, those bound with chains were constantly revived and as long as someone had one, they could never escape. Ichigo declared that he’d break their chains and Kokutō noted how dependable he was, before asking him if he’d break his chains. Ichigo replied that wouldn’t happen and shouted that he’d come to defeat the Togabito, before attacking. As the two fought, Kokutō called Ichigo naïve, saying he couldn’t win no matter how much resolve he had. Eventually Ichigo began struggling with his inner Hollow again and Kokutō asked him if it was his inner that would destroy the world. He went on to say if that was true, then he should never return and began smashing Ichigo around, saying it was the power of Ichigo’s Hollow form that saved Yuzu and he couldn’t do anything without it. Eventually Ichigo was knocked into a large skull and Kokutō began stomping on his face, crushing it on the ground and declaring that Ichigo was in a world of despair where resentment and memories preserved one’s sanity. Kokutō continued to goad Ichigo more and more as he brutally attacked him, stabbing his ribs and stepping on his chest, eventually asking Ichigo if he wanted his sisters dragged into Hell again. This caused Ichigo to start losing control to his inner Hollow and transform again, much to Kokutō’s delight. The Kushanāda started coming and the Togabito eagerly told Ichigo that they’d sensed his spiritual energy and were coming to devour him. Kokutō said he’d constantly relive being devoured by the Kushanāda if he didn’t destroy Hell. A large force of Kushanāda finally arrived and Kokutō took Rukia a safe distance away, asking Ichigo what he’d do. But Ichigo asked who would want to be a monster and tore off one of his horns as his Hollow form disintegrated away. Ichigo told Kokutō that he couldn’t get what he wanted because he sought revenge and only made others as miserable as himself. Ichigo said that while he wanted to save his friends, he would never sacrifice innocent people to do it. The Kushanāda granted Ichigo skeletal armor and their power with the amount of spiritual energy being released making Kokutō drop Rukia to brace himself. An unseen force cut Rukia, Uryu, and Renji’s Hell Chains and Kokutō angrily demanded to know what Ichigo did. However Ichigo replied by asking the Togabito if his sister wanted him to avenge her, confusing him. Kokutō asked Ichigo what he was getting at and Ichigo asked if his sister would want to see the Togabito’s endless spree of murder. He explained there’d be no end to revenge, that he’d just make his sister miserable forever, and his friends didn’t want Ichigo to avenge them, they wanted him to stop Kokutō. Ichigo said that Hell agreed with him, but the Togabito screamed that was impossible and their situations were the same, before throwing himself at Ichigo. The Shinigami agreed, saying they were both humans and older brothers before slashing his sword unleashing a wave of energy at Kokutō, creating a giant gash in the ground. The Togabito crawled out, badly wounded, however the shackles on his wrists fell away and he realized his chains were gone. Kokutō declared that he was free, but suddenly, hundreds of chains emerged from the ground. They began impaling and binding the Togabito, who could do nothing until they had completely bound his body. Ichigo said that this was Kokutō’s retribution before the chains dragged him deep into the ground. Personality Kokutō is malevolent and cruel due to his time in Hell, going as far as to provoke Ichigo into Hollowfying to escape. He seems to believe that making others suffer as he has will make him feel better about his sister’s death. Kokutō also seems to be rather unstable due to the fact that he attacked Ichigo to make Ichigo free him, despite the Shinigami having promised to do so willingly. Kokutō is rather cold, without any sense of remorse, such as when he impaled Ichigo on his sword, before casually asking Ichigo if he was all right. Kokutō is also very good at passing himself off as kind-hearted and truly seemed to want to help Ichigo save his sister, because he had one as well. Powers and Abilities Kokutō has a very high level of spiritual power, able to easily fight Ichigo, and possesses superhuman strength, stamina, and durability. He can also form a powerful energy shield and wields a sword in combat that he is very skilled at using. Kokutō can fire a powerful energy blast out of it and manifest his Hell Chains to protect himself, or to use them as weapons, either in a whip-like manner or to grab his enemy’s limbs and swing them around. Gallery Kokuto (7).jpg Kokuto (1).jpg Kokuto (2).jpg Kokuto (3).jpg Kokuto (4).jpg Kokuto (5).jpg Kokuto (9).jpg|Kokuto's Evil Grin Kokuto (11).jpg Kokuto (21).jpg|Kokuto's Energy Shield Kokuto (31).jpg Kokuto (32).jpg Kokuto (40).jpg Trivia *Kokutō appears in the videogame Bleach: Soul Resurrección, where he appears as a boss on a few missions though he has no role in the story mode. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Tragic Category:Undead Category:Imprisoned Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Traitor Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Amoral Category:Mongers Category:Damned Souls Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Revived Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:The Heavy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes